beverlyhillscopfandomcom-20200223-history
Beverly Hills Cop II Trivia
This is an article of trivia from Beverly Hills Cop II. *Chris Rock makes an appearance as the valet at the Playboy Mansion who complains about Axel bringing in a cement truck. This is his first role on the big screen; Rock was featured in an HBO comedy special (which featured aspiring comedians e.g. Robert Townsend, Marsha Warfield) which was produced by Eddie Murphy and his childhood friend Clint Smith. *Billy Rosewood has posters in his apartment of Rambo: First Blood Part II (1985) and Cobra (1986), both starring Sylvester Stallone. Stallone's then-wife Brigitte Nielsen appears in the film as Karla Fry and Stallone was the original choice to play the lead in the original Beverly Hills Cop (1984). In fact, when Stallone was signed to star in Beverly Hills Cop (1984), he did a polish on the script that focused more on action and took away the comedic element. He changed the main character's name from 'Axel Foley' to 'Axel Cobretti'. When he eventually dropped out of Beverly Hills Cop (1984), he used the character's name and certain elements from his polish of the script for Cobra (1986). *Just before the final gun battle, Rosewood is seen pulling out guns from an arsenal in his trunk. This is a nod to co-producer Don Simpson. According to Judge Reinhold in the 'making of' documentary for the first film, he recalls that the first time he met Simpson, the producer showed off his collection of guns in the trunk of his car. *In the scene at Billy's apartment where both Axel and Billy sing the theme to "The Dating Game", the singing was improvised by Eddie Murphy and Judge Reinhold. *According to the DVD Documentary, Paramount originally wanted to produce a TV series of Beverly Hills Cop after the success of the first film but Eddie Murphy didn't want to go back to TV so a movie was made instead. *Producers Don Simpson and Jerry Bruckheimer hired Tony Scott to direct because of the good job he did on Top Gun (1986). *Tony Scott and Brigitte Nielsen had an affair during filming. *The license plate 2GAT123 also appears in L.A. Story (1991), Go (1999), Pay It Forward (2000), Traffic (2000), Crazy/Beautiful (2001), Mulholland Drive (2001), S.W.A.T. (2003) and Two and a Half Men (2003). It is the California standard fictional license plate, analogous to a "555" telephone number. *Axel (Eddie Murphy) introduces himself at the gun club as "Richard James", the name of Murphy's musician friend who produced his 1986 album. *Had the biggest opening weekend of 1987. *The cement truck that Billy drives has a sticker saying DS/JB Construction Company. DS and JB stand for the film's producers, Don Simpson and Jerry Bruckheimer. *In the scene where Taggart and Rosewood enter Axel's "house" in Beverly Hills, Rosewood remarks to Taggart that maybe The Pointer Sisters live in the house. The Pointer Sisters performed the song "Neutron Dance" in the first Beverly Hills Cop film and they also perform "Be There" in the second. *In the "Making of" featurette, director Tony Scott describes this sequel as a cross between the first movie and 48 Hrs. (1982), which also starred Eddie Murphy. *Jurgen Prochnow (Duke Leto Atreides) and Dean Stockwell (Dr. Wellington Yueh )also appeared together three years earlier in David Lynch's Dune. They also appeared together ten years later in Air Force One, with Prochnow (General Ivan Radek) and Stockwell (Secretary of Defense Walter Dean) on opposite sides. Also Paul Guilfoyle (Nik Thomopolis) also starred in Air Force One as White House Chief of Staff Lloyd Shepherd. *Tony Scott wanted Hans Zimmer to score, but Paramount insisted on a name composer and Harold Faltermeyer returned. *Chief Lutz mistakenly refers to Detective Rosewood by the wrong name, "Roseweed". In Beverly Hills Cop (1984), Chief Hubbard also refers to Rosewood by the wrong name, "Rosemont". *The name of the villain, Maxwell Dent, is a combination of two names that were used as "house pseudonyms" by Street & Smith Publishing for its 1930s pulp fiction magazines: Maxwell Grant (aka Walter Gibson), author of "The Shadow", and Lester Dent (aka Kenneth Robeson), author of "Doc Savage". *In an earlier draft of the script, Karla Fry was named "Trish" and the finale was originally set to take place at Maxwell Dent's mansion. *When Axel, Rosewood and Taggart run the map coordinates they got from their late-night snoop at the Beverly Hills Shooting Club into the computer, it displays a map pointing the location of the City Deposit at 9752 Gregory Way. The map that appears is indeed an accurate map and there really is a 9752 Gregory Way, however in real-life there is no City Deposit or similar building. That particular area is an upper-to-high-class residential area and the real 9752 Gregory Way is a mansion. *Bronson Pinchot was slated to reprise his role as Serge from the first film, but he was busy with his sitcom Perfect Strangers (1986). *The only film in the trilogy that was shot on 2.35:1 aspect ratio whereas the first and third one where shot on 1.85:1. *Pay attention to Axel as he is leaving his apartment during the opening credits. As he closes the door, you can see the initials "AF" scratched into the door. They're (obviously) the initials for "Axel Foley". *At 1 hour 42 minutes, the shortest running-time of all the Beverly Hills Cop movies made so far. *An early draft written by Bud Shrake and Dan Jenkins involved Axel going undercover as a Beverly Hills rent-a-cop who helps Rosewood, Taggart, and Bogamil stop a corrupt security service operated by a Detroit hoodlum turned businessman. The script also called Chief Hubbard from Cop 1 to return and for Axel to have a 20 something female partner/love interest named "Lucy". *When Bogamill calls Axel, Axel answers as George "Kingfish" Stevens. "Kingfish" is a character from the "Amos & Andy" comedies. *Axel wears a Detriot Lions jacket with the number 67 on it. At the time Greg Orton wore that number for the Lions. *The central plot lines in all of the Beverly Hills Cop movies revolve around Axel Foley visiting Beverly Hills in order to investigate a shooting of a person that Axel is close to. In this movie's case, the plot line involves Axel investigating the shooting of his friend Captain Bogomil. Unlike Mikey Tandino in the original and Inspector Todd in the 3rd movie, Bogomil survives being shot, and in fact is promoted to Chief of the Beverly Hills PD near the end of this film. *The Alphabet crimes are: A: Adriano's (jewellery store) B: Bogomil (Taggart and Rosewood's commanding officer) C and D: City Deposit E: Empyrian Fields (race track) *The only Beverly Hills Cop movie in which Axel Foley IS NOT injured by gunshot(s) by the end of the movie. Category:Trivia Category:Browse Category:Lists